What's Love Got to Do With It?
by chinese-fireball
Summary: When Harry keeps getting mysterious letters from someone, his life starts to change. Please R/R! Thanks!
1. Chp 1: Homework

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please R/R so I know what to do to make my stories better! Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the Harry Potter characters! Ok enough talk. On with the story.  
  
~*Chapter 1:Homework*~  
  
It was fall at Hogwarts and leaves were scattered in every which way around the castle grounds. Hermione Granger was in the library as usual trying to finish the Transfiguration Essay Prof. McGonagall assigned them at the end of class. It was  
  
11:45 A.M.  
  
"Oh no I'm going to be late for lunch!" Hermione said while looking up at the clock.  
  
Down in the Great Hall everybody was eating when Hermione sat with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Look you almost missed lunch because you were studying! Is that all you worry about? Your grades?" Ron said.  
  
"As a matter of fact not entirely. At least I was doing as I was told!" Hermione argued back.  
  
"Come off of it you guys. So what? She was a little late for lunch! She's here now isn't she?" Harry said trying to end the argument.  
  
For the rest of the lunch hour, Hermione didn't say a word to Ron or Harry.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. It's just that there's more to life than studying you know!" Ron exclaimed while walking down the second floor corridor.  
  
"It's alright. All I want to do is keep up my good grades!" Hermione said.  
  
As they went up the floors and got to the painting of the fat lady, Harry said "Pixie Dust" and they all scrambled into the Gryffindor common room. They had a seat in the armchairs next to the fire.  
  
"You know, they really shouldn't give us loads of homework on a Friday." Ron groaned.  
  
"It's their job." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It's for your own good you know!" Argued Hermione once again.  
  
Suddenly a small tawny owl dropped a letter on Harry's lap. He opened it and was surprised at what it had said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sugar is sweet,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
but nothing can compare to you.  
  
Harry then read it aloud to Ron and Hermione. They too were both astonished. "Whom on earth could that be from?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Well whoever sent it to me has very neat handwriting."  
  
"Well, It wasn't me obviously!" Hermione said as they stared at her.  
  
"Well then who else has this neat of handwriting?" Ron said.  
  
"A lot of people do!" Hermione screeched.  
  
The next week, it was getting colder and colder outside. Winter would be soon approaching and the Christmas holidays were getting nearer and nearer.  
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, People were assigned partners to do a project involving an experimental skit on how to deal with a werewolf. Prof.Lupin assigned partners. It was Ron with Neville, and Harry with Hermione. Then the bell rang.  
  
"Come on Harry we need to go to the library to find a book on werewolves!" Hermione said pulling Harry's arm.  
  
When they got there, they found a deserted table and decided to sit there. Hermione went looking for a book then came back five minutes later with Werewolves: The Man Beasts by Ifelda Wardock.  
  
"Ok let's come up with a script first. Harry, you can be the werewolf."  
  
They wrote the script roughly and then started to rehearse.  
  
"No, no Harry! You have to be more vicious!"  
  
"Sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Lets try it again and this time with feeling! They went through it and this time, Hermione didn't have any complaints.  
  
"It's a wrap for today. Tomorrow we can do it again and maybe we will improve our script." Hermione said.  
  
Up in Harry's dormitory, he and Ron were the only ones their when another letter dropped on his head. Harry was amazed again and started to read it to Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you want to know who I am, meet me in the trophy room next week at midnight sharp.  
  
"Should I go?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Why not?" Ron answered.  
  
Two days have passed and it was time for Harry and Hermione to do their skit in front of the whole Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Um.Uh.Well, This is our skit." Hermione said very nervously.  
  
They then performed their skit and it ended with applause.  
  
"Good that's over and done with." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
They sat down and watched everyone else's skit. Nothing was as good as theirs.  
  
The next days seemed to go by fast, that is, if you're waiting for the day when you find out who your admirer is. 


	2. Chp 2: The Meeting

~*Chapter 2: The Meeting*~  
  
It was finally time to go meet the mystery person in the trophy room. With his invisibility cloak on, Harry headed off, alone, to the trophy room. He was finally going to meet his admirer. He opened the door and was shocked to see who was behind it.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"You!?" Harry said very shocked.  
  
"Um.well.yeah. I've always liked you.from the day we first met." A nervous Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Wow.I would've never expected you of all people!"  
  
"Some things can surprise you." Hermione said, even more nervous then she was before.  
  
Then, a very strange thing occurred. Harry and Hermione kissed.  
  
"Wow." Harry said shocked.  
  
"Well, see you around then." Hermione said to nervous and shocked to even speak. "Wait!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've, well, I like you too."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
They then hugged and headed off back to Gryffindor tower under the cloak, and holding hands.  
  
The next few days, everyone knew about Harry and Hermione. Whenever they would walk by someone, they'd start to giggle or start whispering very discreetly. Ron still couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"I'm still shocked.Hermione was your admirer of all people!" Ron said.  
  
"Love comes in all dfferent forms." Hermione said as they all went up to their dormitories to go to bed. 


	3. Chp 3: Christmas

~*Chapter 3: Christmas*~  
Christmas was beginning to dawn around the Hogwarts castle. It's many turrets and towers had snowcaps. The grounds glistened with white, sparkly snow. Back in the castle, people were signing up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Harry and Hermione signed up but strangely, Ron didn't.   
  
"Aren't you staying Ron?" Harry asked.  
"No, My parents want me home for once." Ron said.  
"Well, have a nice holiday then." Hermione said.  
  
Alas, it was time for Ron, and many other students, to make their departure toward home. Ron had just finished packing and hurried downstairs to leave. Harry and Hermione were waiting for him at the doors.   
  
"I hope you have a good Christmas Ron." Harry said.  
"Yeah. Best wishes!" Hermione squeaked.   
"Bye! I'll see you two when Christmas is over."   
  
Then Ron left.  
  
It was awkward not having Ron around during the holidays since they were so used to him staying. Hermione only stayed because of Harry. She wanted to spend Christmas with him.   
  
"Hermione..." Harry said one evening when they were alone in the Gryffindor common room.  
"What?"  
"Well, I've been meaning to say this for a while now" Harry said, staring at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Hermione...I, I love you." And at this, Harry kissed Hermione passionately on the lips.  
"I love you too." Hermione answered.  
"I've also been thinking about something else." Harry said.  
"What?"   
"Follow me." Harry said, taking her arm and leading her up to his dormitory.  
"Harry, you know this isn't allowed. Me being in a boy's dormitory!"  
"No one but me is here!"   
"Ok then, only if we don't get caught!" Hermione said in a worried tone.  
  
They both had a seat on Harry's bed and started talking about them, friends, school, basicly just about their lives.   
  
"I really like you Harry. I mean, you're someone who cares about me and loves me. We can also carry on a conversation!"  
"I know…That's what I like about you too."  
  
They both leaned forward and gave another passionate kiss. They really loved eachother.  
  
Hermione was getting tired so they laid down, with Hermione's Head on Harry's chest, and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued! 


End file.
